Yugioh!: Northern Duel Academy Year One
by Writer of the Cards
Summary: A story about an academy in the north. Read the stories about the freshmen.
1. Prologue

Title:

Yugioh NDA: Northern Duel Academy Year One

Author: Me

Prologue:

"Archangel, do you honestly think that these freshmen are actually gonna help our school's rep?" asked Professor Ilpala Macintire. He was in a black blazer and he had his oval glasses on. He pitch dark, messy black hair stood out, and his lavender eyes were mesmerized on Chancellor Archangel, the young headmaster, who were looking at the transcripts of students.

"Ilpala, I'm just as concerned as you are, but you have to give the freshies faith." Said Archangel assuringly.

"I know that Ricardo," began Mike Tyhone, a red haired Dutch teacher in a badge blazer ", but look at this student. Out of a possible 600 points the student scored 140, AND WE ACCEPTED HIM!"

"Your point?" asked Archangel.

"People with scores like 140 would bring the academy DOWN, not UP!" said Professor Kid, the Hamon Dorm head who was wearing a yellow blazer.

"You guys are questioning my judgment?" asked Archangel.

"No, it's just that-"

"This academy, if I'm not mistaken, is to help those who are struggling in dueling-"

"But, Ricardo- "

"- and if this is true, then shouldn't it make sense to let in the person with a score of 140?"

The room was still for five minutes. They thought about Archangel's words. Archangel had walked over to Ilpala was looked at the transcript.

"Striden Yuki. Wow, I see why he scored 140." Said Archangel aloud.

"Why?" asked Ilpala and Tyhone.

"Bring Professor Merlin in here. Tell him I have a new student for him to keep his eye on." Said Archangel.

"Anyone else?" asked Tyhone.

"Here, I'll post up the people I want to keep an eye on." Said Archangel. He pointed to his white wall. A projection came from his duel disk. It had students and their scores.

Roxas 565 out of 600 Light Dorm

Asuka Tenjoin 540 out of 600 Blue Dorm

Vincent Valentine 537 out of 600 Blue Dorm

Azuma Koriji 515 out of 600 Blue Dorm

Birinor Sanctos 509 out of 600 Blue Dorm

Essex Angel 476 out of 600 Yellow Dorm

Street Motrine 437 out of 600 Yellow Dorm

Sagos Masura 297 out of 600 Red Dorm

Striden Yuki 140 out of 600 Red Dorm

"Okay, you guys know what to do, right?" asked Archangel. They teachers all nodded.

"Good, you are all dismissed." Said Archangel. They had all left the boardroom. Archangel got his bags and left for his office.

"I wanna see how this year turns out." Said Archangel excitedly. He walked to his office briskly, while miles away was Striden Yuki, waiting to come to Northern Duel Academy. He had already put on his red blazer, and it flowed in the wind.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. An Introduction to the Academy

Chapter One: Introduction to Northern Duel Academy

Striden and Sagos were unboarding the S.S. Academia. Striden was a splitting image of his father. He had a dark red blazer, brown hair, but his eyes were blue. He walked along side with his friend Sagos, who was a little taller than Striden. He also wore a Dark Red Blazer, he bad dirty blonde hair and he had golden eyes. They had their PDA's in their hands, telling them where to go.

"My room number is 3-D. How about you?" said Striden in excitement.

"Cool, we're roomies, I'm in 3-D as well." Said Sagos. They rushed to their dorm with lots of excitement. When they reached it, then saw two full-sized beds. There were two desks and two new duel disks. Also, their luggage was there, as well as a year supply of clothes. On each of their desk's were a note. It read the following:

Dear Students,

Welcome to NDA. Here, we wish you the best

In your studies. Today, we are going to have an

Initation for new students. Also, you have received

1000 academy points for you can buy items like

New packs, MP3 players and more.

So, enjoy your stay, and welcome to Northern Duel

Academy.

Sincerely,

Professor Merlin (or just cal me Merlin)

"Wow, we've already been awarded with 1000 Academy points. Yay!" said Striden.

"Well, we need at least 250 to buy a Legend of Blue Eyes pack. So imagine how much the others cost." Said Sagos.

"Oh well," said Striden "I'm about to go check this place out."

Striden hopped out of his bed and left his dorm room. He walked around the academy. The statues of random monsters such as Dark Magician and Kuriboh amazed him. He also stopped by the Yellow Dorm unexpectedly. He saw someone playing basketball by himself. He seemed to be very good at it. Striden went over to him and said "Hi, my name is Striden, what's yours?"

"My name is Street. Nice to meet ya. I'm assuming you're a freshie too?" replied Street with kindness.

"So, how is the Yellow Dorm?" asked Striden. Before Street answered, he shot a basket from the three point line.

"It's cool, wanna see my room?" answered Street.

"Sure, why not?" said Striden. They went into an area where it seemed like there were mini-apartments. Street took his key out and opened the door. Striden was surprised with all of the basketball stuff in the room. He saw trophies, a picture of Kevin Garnett and Street, and other basketball related things.

"As you see," began Street "I love basketball. I have nearly everything. But anyway, wanna go check out the rest of the academy?"

"Why not?" said Striden. Street and Striden were walking towards the NDA Classes. When Street passed by some girls, he tried to impress them by flexing his muscles, and usually the girls giggled. They finally reached the classes and then they saw two people there. One was wearing a yellow blazer and some white pants. He had grey eyes and black hair. The other was a girl, wearing a blue skirt with her blue blouse to match.

"Hey, who are you guys?" asked the boy.

"I'm Striden."

"I'm Street."

"Cool," said the boy "my name is Essex. I'm the yellow dorm like you Street."

"And my name is Asuka Tenjoin. I'm in the Blue Dorm. And I see that you're in the Red Striden." Introduced the girl named Asuka.

"Yep. So, what are you guys doing?" asked Street.

"Waiting for someone." said Asuka. Soon, a person with a blue blazer appeared out of a classroom with Ilpala.

"Hi Azuma, hi Professor Macintire." Said Asuka.

"Hey, Asuka, who are these people?" asked the boy named Azuma.

"I'm Striden," began Striden excitedly "and this is Street."

"Hey, guys. So, since we're all new, Macintire told me that we could go in the Duel Arena and check out some of the duelists." Said Azuma.

"Sounds like a cool idea." Said Street.

"Let's go." Said Asuka. The group went to the Academia Arena. They saw many people dueling. One person, who was in a white-ish, badge-ish, blazer was waiting for a duel. Striden walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Striden. What's your name." Striden introduced himself.

"My name is Roxas. I'm supposing you are asking me for a duel." Said Roxas.

"Pretty much," said Striden.

"Okay, then," said Roxas "Get ready to duel. I'll meet you in front of the Light Dorm at 5:00 today. Agreed?" offered Roxas.

"Agreed." Said Striden. He was excited to duel a Light Dorm student.

"I wish you luck dude," said Azuma worriedly "Roxas means business when it comes to dueling."

"No problem," said Striden calmly "No matter what rank, I can still beat them."


End file.
